1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a filter for a washing machine for filtering foreign matters such as fluff from washing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional washing machine. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional washing machine, a washing tub 120 is suspended by a suspension 130 into inside of a case 110.
A dehydrating tub 170 and a pulsator (or an agitator; hereinafter a pulsator) 180 selectively driven by a clutch assembly 160 which is connected to a motor 150 by means of a belt 140, are disposed in the inner side of washing tub 120.
An impeller 182 as a pump is integrally formed to the lower side of pulsator 180, and a filter 190 is provided around the upper end of dehydrating tub 170. A guide portion 172 for guiding the washing water pumped by impeller 182 toward filter 190 is formed between impeller 182 and filter 190.
In the washing machine constructed as above, once pulsator 180 is rotated by motor 150 and clutch assembly 160 during a washing or rinsing cycle, the washing water pumped by impeller 182 at the lower portion of pulsator 180 is guided to filter 190 along guide portion 172 to be dropped into the interior of dehydrating tub 170 via filter 190. During this process, foreign matters intermingled in the washing water are filtered by filter 190.
However, according to the conventional washing machine constructed as above, filter 190 is arranged around the upper end of dehydrating tub 170. For this reason, when a small amount of articles is washed in a small quantity of cleaning water, the washing water cannot reach filter 190. That is, the foreign matters intermingled in the washing water cannot be sufficiently filtered by filter 190 to lower washing efficiency.